Baby Genius
by Agent Tuckerson Kezwick
Summary: Dudley accidentally turns Kezwick into a baby, and Kitty takes care of him til the effects of the young gun ware off.
1. Chapter I: From Grown-up to Baby kezwick

This is a story where Kezwick is turned into a baby by accident and the agents will have to take care of him til he changes back. He is not a newborn, but he has a mudskipper-like appearance. On this happy day in petropolis, all the villains were in jail, and the agents were relaxing in the breakroom while Kezwick was in the lab working until Dudley came in.

Kezwick: Agent Puppy, what are you d-duh-duh-doing in here?

Dudley: i was just borrowing your young gun so i can turn my old pizza new again.

Dudley shoots at the pizza but loses his shot and shot Kezwick by accident turning him into a baby.

Baby Kezwick: *cries*

Dudley: oh no! i turned Kezwick into a baby! *picks up baby kezwick*

Kitty: Dudley, what's wro-*gasp*... what happened in here!? *notices the baby Kezwick*

Dudley: i tried to make my old pizza new again and accidently blasted Kezwick by accident!

Kitty: Now what are we gonna do? we have to take care of a baby AND fight crime!

Dudley: well as long as no one commits crime, we have nothing to worry about. he feels wet. looks like he needs a change.

Baby Kezwick: no. *sniff* p-puh-please don't. *cries nervously*

Kitty: it's okay, Kezwick. Babies can't control their bladders.

Baby Kezwick: *suddenly sneezes*

Kitty: awww! you are just so cute! yes you are! yes you are! *baby talk*

Baby Kezwick: uh, can you explain why you're t-t-talking to me like that?

Kitty: oh, it's baby talk.

Baby Kezwick: oh ok.

Kitty puts baby Kezwick on the changing mat and attempts to take off his diaper, but he grabs the diaper.

Kitty: Kezwick, what are you doing?

Baby Kezwick: i can't let you see my business!

Kitty: awww! are you a little nervous? don't worry. no one would care.

Baby Kezwick: okay, but this m-m-makes me _more_ n-nuh-nervous.

Kitty: how about a bath before i re-diaper you?

Baby Kezwick: well i do need to be cleaned first.

Kitty runs some warm water in a sink and pours in some liquid soap. she then puts Baby Kezwick in and starts to scrub the dirt from his beautiful fur. she also cleans his tushie. after that, she washes him off and dries him with the towel. Baby Kezwick is shaking from being cold. (A/N: My dog shakes every time he just gets through with bath-time which he despises bath-time. he gets cold after he gets out.)

Kitty: aww, are you cold?

Baby Kezwick: y-yeah. *shakes like a wet dog*

Kitty was rubbing some baby oil on Baby Kezwick's tushie and the spot between his legs, but he didn't like it.

Baby Kezwick: w-wuh-what are you doing? *pushes her hand away*

Kitty: rubbing some baby oil on you.

Baby Kezwick: that's my special area! You can't touch _that_, Agent Katzwell. *gets nervous*

Kitty: calm down, you're a baby.

Baby Kezwick: this f-fuh-feels weird... *nervous*

Kitty: *powders him*

Baby Kezwick: *sneezes*

Kitty re-diapers him. Dudley's got the bottle warmed up for his nap.

Dudley: here's the little genius's bottle.

Kitty: *feeds Baby Kezwick*

Baby Kezwick: *drifts off to sleep*

Kitty: awwww! *whispers*

Dudley: for a kezwick, he's kinda cute as a baby! *whispers*

*1 hour later*

Baby Kezwick: *wakes up and yawns*

Kitty and Dudley check Baby Kezwick. his diaper is getting wet.

Baby Kezwick: *urinates* *cries*

Kitty: awww! Shh, shh. It's okay, now. [holds kezwick]

Baby Kezwick: *sniffles* how *sniff* could my own b-b-bladder have betrayed me? *cries*

Kitty: aw, Kezwick, there's no need to be ashamed. All babies do it.

Baby Kezwick: *sniff* I know, but I used to go on my own, and now i can't even do that.

Kitty: don't worry. I'm sure the effects of the young gun will ware off.

Baby Kezwick: you think so?

Kitty: I know so. [changes Kezwick]

*hours later*

Baby Kezwick: *urinates* *cries*

Kitty: Kezwick, what's wrong, sweetie? [picks him up]

Baby Kezwick: *sniff* I-I kinda *sniff* w-w-went on the f-f-f-floor.

Kitty: aww. That's okay, Kezwick. It was just an accident. Now let me change you while Dudley cleans the mess.

Dudley: poor Kezwick.

Kitty powders Kezwick which makes him sneeze again. she puts his diaper back on.

Baby Kezwick: *sneezes*

Kitty: bless you.

Baby Kezwick: *sneezes*

Kitty: bless you.

Dudley: wow, he must have hay fever or something.

Kitty: no, the powder must have got in his little nose. [holds a tissue towards Kezwick's nose]

Baby Kezwick: *sneezes*

Kitty: [cleans his nose] there you go. [sets him down]

they give him little tinker toys for little geniuses and let him play with them while they are in the breakroom. Baby Kezwick soon gets hungry and they feed him with a bottle since he still hasn't teethed yet.

Kitty: are you hungry?

Baby Kezwick: yes.

Kitty feeds him with a bottle until he finishes and then he goes back to playing with toys until they get tired and decide to watch 'Quacky the Duck'.


	2. Chapter II: Kitty and Kezwick

here's chapter II.

Kezwick is asleep in the cradle. Kitty is watching TV in the break room while Dudley is in the snack room getting a dog treat from the snack machine. the Chief didn't find out this till yesterday when everyone was ready to leave. Baby Kezwick woke up crying because he wet himself again and he was embarrassed. Poor thing. Kitty came to his side wondering what's wrong.

Baby Kezwick: *cries*

Kitty: what's wrong, Kezwick? did you go again?

Baby Kezwick: *nods and cries*

Kitty: awww! it's okay, Kezwick. don't cry. i'll change you.

Baby Kezwick: *sniff* *makes the pouty kezwick face*

Kitty: *pets Kezwick*

so Kitty changes and feeds him. Baby Kezwick plays with some tinker toys made for little geniuses. after playing he needs a nap, so Kitty warms a bottle for him.

Baby Kezwick: *yawns*

Kitty: awwww! are you sleepy?

Baby Kezwick: yes.

Kitty: *puts the tip of the bottle in his mouth*

Baby Kezwick: *falls asleep*

after the nap, it was bath time.

Baby Kezwick: *wakes up*

Kitty: hey, sleepy head. it's bath time.

Baby Kezwick: thank guh-guh-guh-goodness! I think I just wet myself again!

Kitty: calm down, Kezwick. *puts Baby Kezwick in the tub*

Kitty washes him off and cleans his tushie, his stomach, and the spot between his legs which still makes him nervous.

Baby Kezwick: I still feel kind of nervous about this.

Kitty: it okay, Kezwick. you're a baby now.

Baby Kezwick: I know, but I used to be a super genius, and now look at me. i'm juh-juh-just a baby kezwick now.

Kitty: aww, Kezwick, don't feel sad. you're still a genius no matter what you are. you still have your smarts and you can still invent, can you?

Baby Kezwick: my puh-puh-puh-paws are too small for me to invent anything now. *sniff* i'll miss being a genius.

Kitty: awww! don't cry, Kezwick. I'm sure the effects of the young gun will ware off someday. *powders Baby Kezwick*

Baby Kezwick: *sneezes twice*

Kitty: awww! you're just too cute!

Baby Kezwick: you think i'm c-c-cute?

Kitty: yeah.

after she re-diapers him, she puts him in his cradle and they both watch tv. suddenly his nose started feeling funny and he started sneezing.

Baby Kezwick: *sneezes multiple times*

Kitty: awwww! that's just cute!

Baby Kezwick: *sneezes multiple times and sniffles*

Kitty: why do you keep sneezing?

Baby Kezwick: *sniff* I don't nuh-nuh-know. *tears running down his face*

Kitty: awwwww! you're crying! *wipes his tears*

Baby Kezwick: *sneezes*

Kitty: *covers his nose*

Baby Kezwick: *sniff*

Kitty: are you okay, now?

Baby Kezwick: *sniff* yes, Agent Katzwell.

Kitty: do you need to be changed again?

Baby Kezwick: no.

Kitty: ok.

they continue watching TV and they had snacks. Baby Kezwick had his bottle, for he had no teeth, and Kitty had some animal crackers. a few minutes later, Baby Kezwick needed changing again.

Baby Kezwick: *urinates*

Kitty: hey, Kezwick.

Baby Kezwick: hey, Kitty.

Kitty: what's wrong?

Baby Kezwick: I j-j-j-just wet myself again. I tried to hold it, but I couldn't.

Kitty takes him to the changing table and changes him.

Kitty: maybe you shouldn't do that because you can mess up your small bladder.

Baby Kezwick: yeah.

Kitty: as a baby, you won't be able to control your bladder anyway, so all you can do is just let it out.

Baby Kezwick: *sigh* okay, but I don't want the other agents to n-nuh-know about this.

Kitty: don't worry, Kezwick. your secret is safe with me.

Baby Kezwick: thanks, Agent Katzwell.

Kitty: *powders him*

Baby Kezwick: *sneezes*

Kitty re-diapers him and puts him back in his cradle. Baby Kezwick gets sleepy.

Baby Kezwick: *yawns*

Kitty: are ya sleepy?

Baby Kezwick: yes.

Kitty: *holds Baby Kezwick*

Baby Kezwick: *yawns*

Kitty: *warms and puts bottle in his mouth*

Baby Kezwick: *falls asleep*

tbc


	3. Chapter III: The Sniffles

a month later, Baby Kezwick began his platypus stage, but he was still a baby who didn't have any teeth, couldn't walk, and couldn't control his cute, tiny bladder because he's just beginning his next stage.

Kitty: [comes over] hey, Kezwick. [notices Kezwick's changed] Kezwick. you've changed!

Baby Kezwick: i know, Agent Katzwell. Kezwick's begin their platypus stage and begin to crawl, though we still can't control our bladders, have no teeth, and can't walk. i'm not getting older, though. it's just that when i was turned into a baby, i was very c-cleh-close to my platypus stage.

Kitty: oh. cute.

Baby Kezwick: *urinates* i think i just w-w-wet myself.

Kitty: awww! do you need a change?

Baby Kezwick: y-yes.

Kitty: aww! looks like someone is a little nervous again. well, don't worry. no one will know. besides, your just a baby.

Kitty changes Baby Kezwick. she rubs some baby oil between his legs to prevent diaper rash.

Baby Kezwick: i'm still nuh-nuh-nuh-nervous ab-bout this.

Kitty: awww! there, there, Kezwick. there's no need to be afraid.

Baby Kezwick: i know. it's just that you're t-tuh-touching my sensitive spot.

Kitty: awww. it's okay, Kezwick. you don't have to worry about that. your secret's safe with me. [powders him]

the powder lands on Kezwick's beak. it makes him sneezes uncontrollably.

Baby Kezwick: *sneezes multiple times*

Kitty: bless you. are you okay? you are so cute!

Baby Kezwick: *sniff* yes.

Kitty: now let's get your diaper back on. [re-diapers Baby Kezwick]

Kitty picks him up.

Baby kezwick: *spits up* [spit up on her chest] sorry.

Kitty: spit up? it's okay. i'll get it up.

Baby Kezwick: y-you're n-n-not ups-set?

Kitty: no. don't worry, Kezwick. it's in all babies. [cleans up the mess]

Baby Kezwick: *sneezes*

Kitty: bless you.

Baby Kezwick: *sneezes*

Kitty: bless you.

Baby Kezwick: *sniff*

Kitty: boy, you're a little sneezy.

Baby Kezwick: *nodds* *sneezes* [eyes watering]

Kitty: awwww! Kezwick, you're crying! [covers Kezwick's nose]

Baby Kezwick: *sniff*

Kitty: [takes her hand off]

Baby Kezwick: [rubs his runny nose] i-*sneezes* can't *sneezes* st-st-stop *sneezes* s-s-sneezing! *sneezes*

Kitty: awww! [covers the kezwick's nose]

Baby Kezwick: *sniffles* *sneezes*

Kitty: [holds a tissue up to his nose]

Baby Kezwick: *sneezes* [sneezes in the tissue]

Kitty: [cleans Kezwick's nose]

Baby Kezwick: *sniffles*

Kitty: awww! looks like someone has the sniffles.

Baby Kezwick: *nodds*

Kitty: [takes Kezwick to the vet]

the vet examines the Baby Kezwick and informs Kitty that she is right about him having the sniffles. Kitty is informed that all she need to do is give his some soup formula in a bottle for at least until he stops sneezing. Kitty goes back to her apartment and sets Kezwick down on the carpet in front of the couch. she rests on the couch while Kezwick plays with the tinker toys for little geniuses.

Baby Kezwick: *sneezes twice*

Kitty: [cleans his nose and picks him up]

Baby Kezwick: *yawns*

Kitty: awww! are you sleepy?

Baby Kezwick: yes i am.

Kitty warms a bottle and sits down holding Kezwick.

Kitty: [gently puts the bottle in Kezwick's mouth]

Baby Kezwick: *suckles* [drifts off to sleep]

Kitty: [puts pacifire in kezwick's mouth]

Baby Kezwick: *suckles*

Kitty: [gets into bed and falls asleep]

in the morning, Kitty heard Baby Kezwick crying and rushed to his side.

Baby Kezwick: *cries*

Kitty: aww! what's wrong, Kezwick? did you go again? [picks up the baby kezwick]

Baby Kezwick: *nodds*

Kitty: awww! don't cry. [sets him on the changing table]

Kitty decided to give him a bath. she takes off his diaper and runs the bath water. as soon as the tub is ready, she puts Kezwick in and started scrubbing him. she scrubs everywhere including his stomach, feet, head, genitals, and butt. he still gets a little nervous about that, though.

Baby Kezwick: [shakes nervously]

Kitty: awwww. you're shaking! [washes Kezwick off]

Baby Kezwick: [shakes nervously in freeziness]

Kitty: [wraps him in a towel and powders him]

Baby Kezwick: *sneezes uncontrollably*

Kitty: [cleans Kezwick's nose] there. feel better?

Baby Kezwick: *sniffles* yes, Agent Katzwell.

after she got Kezwick dressed, she played with him.

Kitty: [tickles Kezwick]

Baby Kezwick: *giggles* st-stop. *giggles* i'm t-tuh-ticklish. *giggles*

Kitty: coochy coochy coo! [tickles his nose]

Baby Kezwick: *giggles* *sneezes*

Kitty: aww! you're so cute! [cuddles Kezwick]

Baby Kezwick: *blushes*

the two play until dark and get ready for bed. Kitty nurses Kezwick to sleep and climbs in bed. they drift off to sleep ready for the next day.


	4. Chapter IV: Bad Guys Find Out

here's the next chapter where the bad guys find out that Kezwick is turned into a baby.

the next morning, Kitty woke up and took Kezwick to T.U.F.F. along with her for work. Kezwick was still asleep. Kitty went to her cubical. Three bad guys snuck in. It was the chameleon, bird brain, and Snaptrap. It turns out, the chameleon was spying on them from the start which is the first chapter. He found out that their genius was turned into a baby, but instead of capturing them, they decided to visit them, they were peering down at Kezwick in awe. They wondered how he changed.

Baby Kezwick: [wakes up nervous]

Snaptrap: that's Phelsmich?

Bird Brain: Kezwick. You dumb rat, it's Kezwick.

Chameleon: how did he change?

Baby Kezwick: [motions to a book]

Bird Brain: look, it's the book of the animal kingdom!

Chameleon: it says here, kezwicks go through a series of metamorphosis as they age. That must be what Kezwick is!

Snaptrap: he's super cute! Lets steal him!

Baby Kezwick: *cries*

Chameleon: aww, he's crying.

Baby Kezwick: *sneezes*

Chameleon: Bless you.

Bird Brain: now look what you done!

Snaptrap: what i done?

Chameleon: knock it off!

Baby Kezwick: *cries* *sniffles*

Chameleon: there, there, now. We won't hurt you.

Baby Kewzwick: *sniff*

Snaptrap: can we still steal him?

Bird Brain: no, you deeply disturbed moron. Agent Katswell will be all over us.

Chameleon: [holding Kezwick] oh no! Here comes Agent Katswell!

Kitty: what are you three doing here!? *hisses*

Snaptrap: don't hurt us! We didn't hurt him!

Kitty: well you better not!

Chameleon: don't worry, Agent Katswell, we won't. He's super cute, though. Can we help take care of him?

Chief: [comes] what are you three bad guys doing here!?

Chameleon: we want to help take care of Kezwick.

Chief: eh, I don't know. I mean you are bad guys.

Snaptrap: we promise we won't hurt him.

Chief: okay, but if we catch you committing any crimes, you're done. Got that?

Bird Brain: we got it.

Kitty: okay. Chameleon, you get to feed him, I'll change the diaper, Snaptrap gets to watch him when I'm not here, and Bird Brain will bathe him.

Baby Kezwick: *sneezes*

Kitty: here's the soup formula. He needs to take this whenever you feed him. He has the sniffles.

Chameleon: [feeds him formula]

Baby Kezwick: [coughs a little]

Chameleon: [pats his back]

Baby Kezwick: ah...ha...hatCHOO! [nose runs]

Kitty: God! Bless You!

Bird Brain: geez, that's a big sneeze for such a little guy.

Kitty: I'll get that. [cleans his nose]

Baby Kezwick: *sneezes*

Bird Brain: Bless you.

Chameleon: wow, he is really sick.

Kitty: well, he's not really sick. He just has the sniffles.

Baby Kezwick: [drifts off to sleep]

All: awwwww!

Snaptrap was watching over Kezwick. he woke up and started reverse sneezing, and Snaptrap rushed to Kitty's cubical.

Baby Kezwick: *reverse sneezes*

Snaptrap: uh oh. I think I broke him. [rushes towards Kitty's cubical] Agent Katswell, I think Kezwick's broken. something happened to him.

Kitty: what's wrong with him?

Snaptrap: he's making this weird sound.

Baby Kezwick: *reverse sneezes*

Snaptrap: see? like that.

Kitty: he's not broken. it's just a reverse sneeze. it's like a backwards sneeze. all you have to do is cover his nose and massage his throat for a few seconds til he stops sneezing. [picks him up]

Baby Kezwick: *reverse sneezes*

Kitty: [covers Kezwick's nose] [takes hand off]

Baby Kezwick: *reverse sneezes*

Kitty: [covers his nose] [massages his throat]

Baby Kezwick: *sniffle*

Kitty: [pets Kezwick's back]

the chameleon feeds Baby Kezwick. he drifts off to sleep. later on, the bad guys started to miss committing crimes, so Kitty let them go, and they were once again committing crimes while Dudley was once again putting them in prison. Baby Kezwick wakes up crying next morning.

Baby Kezwick: *cries*

Kitty: aww. what's wrong, sweetie?

Baby Kezwick: I-...I w-weh-wet myself ag-g-gain. *cries*

Kitty: awww. don't cry. [picks him up]

Baby Kezwick: *sniffles*

Kitty: [pats his back]

Baby Kezwick: *sneezes multiple times*

Kitty: aww, you're sneezing from stress! [cleans his nose]

Baby Kezwick: *hic-hic* *sniffles*

Kitty: there, there, Kezwick. calm down. [pets his back softly] :cuddle;

Baby Kezwick: *sniff* *hic-cup* [shoots barbed quill]

Kitty: whoa! *ducks!

the barbed quill cracks the window. Kitty noticed that the barbed quill shot from Kezwick's throat.

Kitty: how did that babed quill shoot from your throat like that?

Baby Kezwick: Kezwicks shoot barbed quills when they h-h-hiccup. *hic-cup* [shoots barbed quill]

Kitty: [shields] we have to get rid of your hiccups before they destroy T.U.F.F.

Kitty takes him to her apartment. she help get rid of his hiccups. she gives him a little water.

Kitty: [feeds him]

Baby Kezwick: *suckles*

Kitty: are you okay now?

Baby Kezwick: *hic-cup* [shoots barbed quill]

Kitty: well, that didn't work. hm, better try some more.

Baby Kezwick: *suckles*

Kitty: well...

Baby Kezwick: they're gone! thanks, Agent Katswell!

Kitty: you're welcome, Kezwick. [kisses him on the forehead]

later on, she feeds him the formula.

Baby Kezwick: *sneezes multiple times*

Kitty: [feeds him the formula]

Baby Kezwick: *sniff* *reverse sneezes*

Kitty: [covers his nose] [massages his throat]

Baby Kezwick: *sniff* *suckles* [drifts off to sleep]

Kitty gets ready for bed. she falls asleep ready for the next morning.


	5. Chapter V: Parents Find Out

Kezwick's parents find out about their son! well, let's cut to the chase, folks!

Baby Kezwick woke up crying again. Kitty rushed to his side to find out what's wrong.

Kitty: awwwwww! Kezwick, what's wrong, sweetie? [picks him up]

Baby Kezwick: I-I h-h-had a bad nightmare! *cries*

Kitty: aw, and it looks like you wet yourself, too.

Baby Kezwick: *sniffles*

Kitty: shh! shh! it's okay, Kezwick. [pets his back softly] calm down. you're safe now.

Baby Kezwick: *sniffle*

Kitty: [pets his back] there, there, Kezwick. now let me change you.

Kitty changes Kezwick and carries him to the breakroom. she sits down on the breakroom couch and soothes Kezwick.

Kitty: [rocks him slightly] here you go. [gives him a pacifier]

Baby Kezwick: *sneezes* [pacifier flies out of his cute little mouth]

Kitty: uh oh. did that just fly out of your mouth?

Baby Kezwick: ha...ha... hachtoo!

Kitty: *giggles* Bless you.

Baby Kezwick: *sniff*

Kitty plays with him a few minutes later.

Kitty: coochy-coochy-coo! [tickles Kezwick]

Baby Kezwick: *giggles*

Kitty: [tickles his nose]

Baby Kezwick: *giggles* hatchoo! ha...hatchoo! *giggles*

Kitty: *giggles* Bless you, Kezwick.

Later on, Kezwick's parents showed up to visit their son. they've noticed the little baby kezwick on the floor.

Baby Kezwick: uh oh.

Kezwick's mother: son? [looks around]

Kezwick's father: hatchoo!

Kitty: gesunndheit.

Baby Kezwick: mom, dad!

Kezwick's mother: wha?! son! what happened?

Baby Kezwick: *cries*

Kezwick's father: what happened to our son?

Kitty: he was accidently turned into a baby. I was taking good care of him the whole time. the effects of the young gun will ware off someday though.

Kezwick's father: oh. well, we'll take him home for the day. we're going to see how he's doing.

Kitty: I almost forgot to tell you, he has the sniffles. don't worry, he's not sick. he's just sneezing a lot.

Kezwick's mother: looks like you've done a good job of taking care of our son. we're going to take him home for the day and bring him back tomorrow.

Baby Kezwick: mom, you're not upset, are you?

Kezwick's mother: no. it was just an accident. besides, I almost forgot what it's like to take care of a baby.

Baby Kezwick: *sneezes*

when they arrived home, Kezwick's mother changed her son. Kezwick's parents weren't mad that Kezwick couldn't control his bladder. he got nervous when she changed him.

Baby Kezwick: [looks down in sadness]

Kezwick's mother: son, what's wrong, sweetie?

Kezwick: i'm j-j-just nervous about being changed, I mean, you don't mind this at all?

Kezwick's mother: no. I don't. you know, I kinda miss having you as a baby. *sniff* they grow up do fast!

Baby Kezwick: don't cry, mom. now's your chance to experience a baby again.

Kezwick's mother: you're right. [powders her son] *sneezes*

Baby Kezwick: *sneezes*

Kezwick's mother played with her son until dark. then she licks her son clean like all animals would, including dogs and cats.

Kezwick's mother: [licks her son]

Baby Kezwick: mom.

Kezwick's mother: cheer up, son. i'm just cleaning ya.

Baby Kezwick: I know, but it's embarrassing.

Kezwick's mother: it's okay. there's no one here but you, me, and your father.

soon, it was time for bed. she sang a lullaby to put her son to sleep while feeding him with a bottle. she sang the lullaby that started with 'hush, little baby. don't say a word'.

Baby Kezwick: [falls asleep]

Kezwick's mother: [kisses her son's forehead]

she got in the bed with her husband, and they both fell asleep cuddling up to each other for warmth.


	6. Chapter VI: A Little Accident

6th chapter, yay!

the baby kezwick was playing around. he was sitting in front of the couch Kitty was sitting on. as she talked on the phone, Kezwick was chasing his cute little tail. even though he's a genius and smart enough to know not to bite his own tail, he still likes to play with it and chase it as a baby. even geniuses can have fun, too, and Kezwick is the funnest genius of them all! funner than any other genius from any other cartoon! Kitty saw Kezwick playing with his cute little tail an giggled.

Baby Kezwick: [chases his tail]

Kitty: *giggles* awww!

Baby Kezwick: [stops and wanders around]

Kitty: where ya going? huh? where ya going, Kezwick? [baby talk]

Baby Kezwick: *sneezes* [crawls off]

Kitty gets ready to go into the kitchen until she accidently steps on Kezwick's tail. she picks him up after apologizing and comforts him.

Baby Kezwick: *screams and cries*

Kitty: awwwww! i'm sorry! are you okay, Kezwick? [picks him up]

Baby Kezwick: *sniffles*

Kitty: [pets him softly] shhh, shhh.

Baby Kezwick: *sneezes* *sniff* [nose runs]

Kitty: is your tail okay? [picks up his tail]

Baby Kezwick: [tail twitches] *sniff*

Kitty: time for your formula. [grabs a bottle]

Baby Kezwick: haTCHOO! ha...ha...haTCHOO! [rubs his cute little runny nose]

Kitty: God! Bless you! [cleans his nose] you're starting to sneeze harder!

she feeds him the baby formula and gets ready for bed. Kezwick was sleepy, too. Kitty got him in some footy pajamas and put him in his cradle. he fell asleep. then, Kitty got in bed and fell asleep.


End file.
